Pliers can be built with accessory parts, in particular exchange parts. An accessory part of this type might e.g. be exchangeable cutting elements as cutting knifes, exchangeable clamping elements as clamping jaws and/or exchangeable crimping elements as crimping dies. An exchange of an accessory part of this type might be required due to wear and/or might be required in order to process work pieces of different geometries and types with the pliers. It is e.g. possible that different crimping dies, clamping jaws or cutting knifes are used which have cutting edges, die surfaces or clamping surfaces with differing contours. A problem might be the storing of the accessory parts. In the simplest case the user carries the accessory parts loosely around or the user stores the accessory parts in a tool box.
The publication WO 2008/116787 A1 (corresponding to US 2010/0101379 A1) discloses a magazine for accessory parts being built by crimping die halves. The magazine is drum-shaped with a plurality of accommodating chambers located at locations distributed in circumferential direction. In each of the accommodating chambers a pair of crimping die halves is stored. In a state in which the crimping die halves are assembled on the crimping pliers the crimping die halves are introduced into the accommodating chamber of the magazine. This is done by introducing the front surface of the crimping pliers (where the crimping die halves are located) into the accommodating chamber. The crimping die halves each comprise snap lugs located in an end region being freely accessible from the front side. The snap lugs can be latched with spring biased latching hooks of the magazine. If a pair of crimping die halves is latched with the magazine in this way, it is possible to withdraw the crimping pliers from the magazine. With the withdrawal of the crimping pliers from the magazine the crimping die halves remain in the magazine which is due to the latching with the latching hooks. Accordingly, the crimping die halves are held in the magazine for their storage. However, it is required that the crimping die halves are connected with the pliers head by a suitable coupling. The couplings (without any additional securing during the withdrawal of the crimping pliers from the magazine) have to provide a sliding disassembling movement of the crimping die halves with respect to the pliers head. Subsequent to a removal of a formerly used couple of crimping die halves as explained from the magazine it is possible to introduce the crimping pliers (now not being equipped with crimping die halves) into another accommodating chamber of the magazine for a coupling with another couple of crimping die halves located in this accommodating chamber. The coupling is again provided by a sliding movement between the crimping pliers and the crimping die halves. A release of the crimping die halves from this accommodating chamber is provided by a manually caused release of the latching hook of the magazine from the snap lugs of the crimping die halves. The magazine according to WO 2008/116787 A1 is formed separately from the crimping pliers.
The publication DE 201 00 031 U1 proposes a storage of accessory parts built by crimping die halves directly at hand levers of crimping pliers. For this purpose, the two hand levers have guiding grooves on their sides facing towards each other and extending from the end regions of the hand levers. It is possible to introduce two crimping die halves one behind the other into each of the guiding grooves. The position of the crimping die halves within the guiding grooves is secured by latching spheres which extend into the guiding groove under the bias of a spring. At their bottom sides the crimping die halves each comprise a latching recess into which in the secured position of the crimping die halves the latching spheres engage. Pliers jaws of the crimping pliers have corresponding guiding grooves into which a couple of crimping die halves used for crimping is slit from the front surface of the crimping jaws in a mounting direction having an orientation radial to the pivot axis of the crimping jaws. In the operating state the crimping die halves are also secured at the pliers jaws by spring-biased latching spheres.
The publication US 2013/0097786 A1 building the closest prior art discloses multifunctional pliers used for crimping, stripping and cutting of cables. The pliers comprise a holding unit for screwdriver inserts (so-called “bits”) as well as a for a cutting knife. Whereas the holding unit for the screw driver inserts is pivotally held at a hand lever of the multifunctional pliers, the other hand lever comprises a base body. The base body comprises a U-shaped cross-section which is open towards the aforementioned hand lever. A lid is pivotably held at the base body in an end region facing away from the pliers head. The lid comprises recesses in the type of blind holes. If the lid is closed, these recesses open into the interior chamber of the hand lever, wherein the interior chamber is defined by the base body and the lid. It is possible to insert or plug screwdriver inserts into these recesses. The screwdriver inserts are held in the recesses by friction or by magnetic forces. Held in this way the screwdriver inserts are stored in the inner chamber of the hand lever.
Further prior art is known from DE 93 00 908 U1, DE 296 13 051 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,502 B1.